The services practice is to develop aircraft to store interfaces on a store to store basis. Such practice causes a proliferation of aircraft to store interfaces that are unique for each store and aircraft. This, in many cases, results in a particular store being useable with only one aircraft and rack configuration. These interfaces, consisting of arming wires, lanyards, and multipin connectors have marginal reliability based upon dependence of the conscientiousness of the person making the connection for correct operation. An illustrative example of the problem is the dropping of electrically-fuzed bombs from Navy Aircraft wherein, even under controlled conditions, ten percent or more of the bombs are duds due to faulty or misconnected connectors, harnesses, umbilicals or arming wires. This rate worsens considerably under combat conditions and thus noticeably detracts from the fleet's goal to stress readiness and effectiveness.